Ice and Fire
by smoking-tulips
Summary: Netherlands isn't very good in cold weather, thankfully he has someone who knows how to fix things.


_A.N: Request fic for Anon on Tumblr. Request was for Norway/Netherlands with the prompt: snow._  
><em>Mostly written while at a cottage in the middle of nowhere with some friends and thus it was a bit awkward to write this, but I hope you're happy with the result anyway anon!<em>

* * *

><p>"It's too fucking cold"<p>

"It's barely below freezing."

"Precisely."

"You know, if you didn't want to come then you didn't have to..."

this shut the Dutchman up momentarily as he crossed his arms grumpily. Glaring daggers into the back of the Nordic nations head he begrudgingly trudged after the shorter male.  
>When Norway had mentioned he was spending the weekend at his small wooden cottage in the middle of nowhere, Netherlands though the idea sounded like a good one.<p>

A night or two away from the hectic life in his own crowned home country exchanged for nothing but mountains, valleys and trees. It had sounded perfect while he was sitting in his office in Den Haag.

However, Norway had omitted the small fact that said cottage was fairly far north and thus they had to trek though knee high snow the last few metres up a very steep hill.

Despite Netherlands longer legs he was certainly not used to this kind of walking, nor was he adequately prepared for it.  
>Even as he stepped it the path Norway was making, the snow somehow made it's way into his shoes. Wrapping his scarf even tighter around his neck he shuddered as he felt some snow creep in and down his jacket.<p>

By the time they reached the cottage and Norway had unlocked the damn door, Netherlands was shivering and clattering his teeth.

His lips had gone a few hues darker, tinted with a hue of purple and blue.

"Hang on, I'll get the fire going." Norway commented as he noticed the Dutchman's profound shivering.

As the fire burst into life, Netherlands felt a little better. Snatching a blanket from a nearby sofa he sank down right in front of the flickering fire, staring into the dancing flames mesmerized.

However, even as Norway handed him a large cup of steaming hot coffee, the blue tint to his lips refused to disappear.

Teeth clattering loudly and hands shaking so badly he could hardly hold onto the warm cup – The Netherlands felt worse for wear for every minute of this freezing hell.

He wasn't aware of what was happening at all as Norway pried the blanket off him, but when the Nordic nation began to unzip his jacket and unbutton his shirt he perked up slightly.

"The fuck do you think you're doing? Trying to kill me?" he sneered angrily as much as he could muster through clattering teeth.

"Idiot. Shut up and help instead..."

Frowning, the Dutchman tried to wriggle and move away from the Nordic. However he was thwarted by the sudden invasion of his personal space as Norway suddenly straddled his lap as he continued to work on removing his shirt.

He could feel his cheeks flare up in embarrassment as Norway's hands slid the shirt off his shoulders. Momentarily exposing them to the cool air before being covered by the blanket.

"Wh-what are you doing?" he stammered forward as he noticed Norway began to undress as well.

"You're cold, right?"

Netherlands nodded wearily, he wasn't sure if he liked where this seemed to be going. Or more accurately: he wasn't sure if he knew what to really feel about what seemed to be going on.

"Nothing better than body heat then..." Norway explained slowly as he slid his arms around the taller man's waist.

His entire body tensed up ass he felt Norway's skin against his own, the Nordic nation resting his head on his shoulders made his heart beat quicker and he had to concentrate to ensure his breathing didn't increase with it.

However, Norway was right. He did feel a lot warmer. The Norwegian male's skin against his as they were both wrapped up in the blanket felt a lot better and warmer than the layers upon layers of fabric he had been wearing before.

"Thank you." He finally murmured into Norway's neck as he felt the most of the frost leave his bones. The crackling fire illuminating Norway's pale blond hair, giving it the look of gold.

"You're welcome." came the muffled reply that the Netherlands swore he could feel more than hear.

It felt like hours, but he didn't really mind. Norway's breath was hot on his neck and for ever breath the Nordic nation took, the Netherlands could feel his chest move against his own. He tried regulating his own breathing to the Norseman's.

In

Out

In

Out

Rhythmic and calming.

Eventually the room was warm enough for them to manage to move away from the fire and onto the couch instead. However; Netherlands kept a firm grip around Norway's waist – not willing to give up the best heat source in the entire cottage the slightest.

The Nordic nation only chuckled and let the Dutchman snuggle closer to his bare chest as they both fell sleep to the sound of a raging wind and a crackling fire.

* * *

><p><em>A.N:<em>  
><em>Hope that was ok...I need to write more of this pairing<em>


End file.
